Small Talk
by gluegirl56
Summary: A sequel to 'THE RECORDING' Carson comes back from earth only to find himself in yet another crisis. Of course Team Sheppard is involved. Now Complete thanks for reading
1. Chapter 1

Stargate Atlantis

**Stargate Atlantis**

_Small Talk _

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or anyone

**Characters****:** Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, Carson, Keller

**Spoilers:** Up to season 5

_Since a lot of people wanted to have some sort of continuation of 'the recording' I managed to come up with a story that I hope you would like. _

_By the way the mistakes are my own…_

oooooooooo

"Chevron one encoded, chevron two… "

Carson took a deep breath and closed his eyes imagining what was going on in Pegasus at the very moment.

When he had first returned to earth after his…predicament he felt good to be back. The terrors in a far away galaxy still created images in his mind but that didn't matter as long as he felt earth under his feet. Then as he recuperated he felt a longing back to what many of his friends had started to call home five years ago. There was something special about Atlantis and her inhabitants.

"Chevron seven encoded, chevron eight locked." He heard the lieutenant on duty say up in the control room at SGC as the gate swooshed to life. He opened his eyes and took the small steps up on the ramp and felt the wormhole engulf him.

oooooooooo

Suddenly, as he had several times before, he walked out of the stargate and into Atlantis, that part was what he had expected but not the rest.

The gate room was full of activity, alarms blaring and Woolsey standing up in the control room looking like he had a major crisis resting on his shoulders. Carson sighed; he had pictured John, Teyla, Ronon, Rodney and the rest of his friends standing at the gate.

Maybe it had been a selfish thought. And that Woolsey, let just say it would take some time getting used to him, after all he still remembered how the man had tried to get Elizabeth away from Atlantis and how he had questioned John's loyalty and actions. That alone told Carson what a man Woolsey was.

"Ach every time I arrive there seem to be some major crisis around here."

Keller came running in his direction. "Carson there you are thank God you are here."

oooooooooo

_Well that's the first chapter __:) _

_Hope you liked it_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Three hours later Carson removed the latex gloves from his hands. "Okay that's all right. Nurse Higgins would you take Lieutenant Rackov to the recovery please." He watched the young lieutenant being wheeled away as Keller emerged from the operating theatre.

"Thanks Carson I am sorry I know it wasn't the welcome you expected." She smiled.

"Ye are right about that love but I don't mind besides I am well aware that this place…"

He smiled trying to find the right word. "…this expedition is a walking disaster."

He looked at her exhausted features and he became serious. "Jennifer what on earth…or rather in Pegasus happened here?"

She sighed "It's a long story but to make it short; Major Lorne and his team where ambushed while searching for an alpha site and Woolsey decided to send in the cavalry."

She studied Carson before continuing. "I just have to say that you are looking well."

"Thank you. I feel better than I have for years."

She nodded satisfied with the answer. "Usually Woolsey is careful when it comes to daring rescues but both Captain Gaspari's and Captain Singington's team where sent to get Lorne's team out of harms way…that's when hell broke loose."

"I didn't get a very good look but I would say the infirmary is somewhat cramped."

"Thanks to you I have managed to get all of them out of immediate danger."

She walked over to her office and Carson couldn't help but wonder what would had happened if the real him hadn't died. His thoughts where interrupted as Keller started speaking again.

"I really don't have all the details but I have to update a lot of journals, enough to keep me going for the night."

Carson smiled. "Since I was coming back here tae act as a medical researcher and advisor tae ye I might as well lend ye a hand."

"No no you just came back…" She tried.

"Tae quote Colonel Sheppard; Rest is for the dead." Carson sighed. "Although I seem tae have been there, at least a part of me." He lightened up. "Speaking of which, where is John and the others?"

Now it was Jennifer's time to sigh. Her eyes diverted and found an interesting spot on the floor. "I am afraid Colonels Sheppard's team was reported missing…yesterday morning."

oooooooooo

_Two days earlier _

"I don't like orbiting gates, there is something about them." Sheppard said.

"If _you_ just keep away from bugs, enemies and other creepy things _I_ wouldn't mind them either." Rodney said sarcastically.

Teyla smiled looking at Sheppard from the co-pilot's chair ignoring the scientist. "If I didn't know better I would believe you where superstitious."

Sheppard cast a glance in her direction returning the smile. "That's if you didn't know better."

Ronon watched as the jumper closed in on the planet below. "What do we know about this one?"

"Not much that's why we are here." Sheppard said.

"This is a very bad idea." Rodney complained. "I mean an alpha site with an orbiting gate." He said as if trying to highlight how stupid it was. "What does Woolsey think…"

"I have got one word for you; Daedalus." Sheppard broke in.

"What if she is not here ha?"

John rolled his eyes.

"Okay there is Apollo but what if she isn't around…" Rodney started.

"Perhaps we could use it as something else?" Teyla tried diplomatically.

John smiled he had really missed Teyla on the team and was glad to have her back.

"Oh no it's just my luck." Rodney said as the jumper neared ground. "It's a sand planet."

"Rodney we have been through this a lot of times, think positively." Sheppard said as he approached a landing.

Rodney looked at him from behind. "And you need a lobotomy, after all missions going straight to…" He stopped as he felt the jumper powering down. "…hell."

Ronon and Teyla felt it to. Ronon moved forward. "Is there something wrong Sheppard?"

"Hold on!"

The jumper fell the last fifty metres and landed with a thud on the ground.

oooooooooo

_Thanks to those who reviewed and please continue to review if you want me to continue.__ =)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Teyla slowly raised her head listening to the faint voices around her.

"Ow…" Rodney managed sprawled on the floor. "I think I have been seriously injured."

"Knock it of McKay." Came a reply from somewhere beside her.

She felt pain, opening her eyes she realized she was half lying in a wrecked jumper.

"Teyla are you all right?" Came a soft worried voice, the same voice she had heard before.

"Yes John I am fine." She managed to get into an upright position holding her head. "Are you okay?" She knew he hid his injuries very well.

"No." Rodney answered. She heard steps coming from behind and then a complaint as Ronon grabbed Rodney's hand and hauled him back on his feet.

"Sheppard what happened?" Ronon asked ignoring the scientist.

"I don't know the jumper disconnected from me and powered down."

"No no that's impossible." Rodney said his so called injuries forgotten. He moved past where Ronon stood behind Sheppard and opened the control circuits.

"I know how it _sounds_ but that's what happened." John looked around then got up from his chair stiffly and helped Teyla out of her chair.

"We have to find shelter. With the jumper inoperable it is going to be like an oven in here." The Colonel said.

"And just exactly where did you think we should go in this wasteland uh?" Rodney asked.

He fidgeted with the controls trying to find something that could explain what had happened.

John knew McKay well enough to know that he was actually scared of the situation and that it helped him to annoy others.

"Well I have no idea why don't we take to the left?" He said sarcastically.

The scientist glared at him and turned back to the circuits. Well it seems we are going on your little trip because the circuits…he sighed frustrated…just won't connect again.

oooooooooo

Ronon licked his dry lips. After walking for miles in the hot desert he felt tired. The sun blazed the sand making it difficult to open the eyes to more than slits.

Rodney had said nothing for hours and Teyla wondered if their missions really had been this nightmarish before.

John tried not to think about his conversation with Woolsey before heading out. _"The planet has no life, you would certainly be alone there." _

Rodney suddenly stopped as he reached over a dune.

John looked at him. "McKay?"

"I am hallucinating."

Ronon made his way over to him. "If that's true I see it too."

"What is it?" Teyla asked.

She stared down from the dune in amazement.

"That's definitely not a hallucination Rodney." Sheppard said.

oooooooooo

It was early night at Atlantis.

Woolsey walked up to Carson as he spotted him on the balcony. "Doctor Beckett."

Carson turned around to greet him. "Mr. Woolsey." He acknowledged. "So how are ye settling in?"

"This is quite a remarkable place." He studied the doctor for a moment before speaking again. "I have to apologize."

Carson frowned. "I am sorry ye just lost me there I am afraid."

"Back on earth it was so easy condemning what all of you had done on Atlantis, your missions to other planets, the war with the Wraith, everything."

He looked directly at Carson. "I am beginning to understand what it takes to command and even to be on this base."

Carson smiled a little. "I see well I suppose it will come to ye."

He switched subject becoming more serious even worried. "Have ye heard anything about Colonel Sheppard's team?"

Woolsey sighed. "I am afraid that all attempts to contact them have failed."

"What's their situation?" Carson asked.

"It was supposed to be a simple mission…an orbital gate around a deserted planet. I don't understand it." Woolsey said as he recalled his talk with Colonel Sheppard before they headed out. _"It will be a piece of cake Mr. Woolsey. Of what I can gather from your Intel it might even be a vacation trip." _The Colonel had given him a cocky grin.

"First rule Mr. Woolsey; nothing is simple when it comes to Colonel Sheppard's team."

He looked at the man in front of him lightening up a little. "Please let me know if there is any change. And I do take it ye are going to look for them?" It was more of a demand than a question from Carson's side.

"After the last rescue mission I am afraid I will have to be more careful." Atlantis new leader said.

Carson nodded. "I see what ye mean Mr. Woolsey but please keep in mind that it is Colonel Sheppard's team we are talking about here."

Woolsey folded his arms. "Am I under the impression that a specific team means more than all the others?"

Carson looked at the civilian and studied him carefully before answering. "Take it as ye want Mr. Woolsey."

oooooooooo

"This can't be." Rodney said more to himself then to anyone else. "This planet indicated no life, nothing."

"Perhaps it was once a flourishing place." Teyla said taking in the massive ruins in front of her.

"It's ancient." Ronon stated.

John glanced upon what had once been a big gate leading to a closed city. "And it's huge too."

They slowly made their way into the ruins. One of them seemed much more intact than the others. It was difficult to see in the dark. They switched on their P90 weapons light and walked down a big corridor.

Ronon took the lead at a steady pace. John brought up the rear with Teyla and Rodney in between.

"Rodney?" John asked noticing that the scientist stiffened a little. "What do you see?"

He turned to the Colonel. "Not much I assure you." He answered annoyed.

The ruins turned out to be enormous and their energy reserves started to drain. The place was definitely ancient and it was vaguely similar to Atlantis but that was it. The systems had long ago stopped functioning and some of the pathways had been blocked by sand. John felt a chill down his spine; this was so familiar to his future meeting with Rodney.

oooooooooo

Several hours later the temperature had dropped to the level that it was hard to stop your teeth from clattering.

"I hate desert planets…" Rodney muttered.

John rolled his eyes. "I thought we agreed on not to mention that again."

Ronon stopped as the corridor they had been following stopped at a cave wall. "What now?"

John leaned heavily on the side wall. "Perhaps we should call it a day?"

"I agree we are exhausted and will do no good." Teyla said as she sat down.

oooooooooo

Rodney fought to keep his eyes open but to no avail. Teyla studied John as he slowly walked over to the other side of the cave. She got up and followed him. Ronon had left to search for something to light a fire with.

"John?" She asked softly.

"Hey Teyla."

"It is not your fault."

"Always right on spot are you?" He said looking at her.

"There is no one else that I trust more than you." She put a hand on his shoulder and he grimaced even so slightly. "Are you injured?"

"No I must have bumped it in the jumper that's all."

She nodded and continued. "I have been around you long enough to know when you blame yourself."

"I do not Teyla I do not."

She smiled at him. "No one knows what happened to the jumper and no one could predict this situation."

His eyes locked with hers as he turned to face her. "Teyla this planet has no gate…we are trapped, stranded, stuck."

She swallowed. "I know."

oooooooooo

_To be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

It was early morning and the sun blazed over the ruins. The temperature had started to rise and it once again felt hot and humid deep down in the caves.

"Could it be a forcefield?" Teyla asked.

"Impossible the power must have run out ages ago." Rodney said tapping on his life signs detector. Their flashlights weren't useful anymore so they worked in the semi-dark.

"The jumper shutting down was also impossible McKay." Sheppard said sarcastically as he heaved himself up from the floor. He was stiff and his shoulder wasn't exactly better. He must have damaged it internally during the disconnection with the jumper because it felt swollen and was hard to move.

The scientist turned to him annoyed. "Fine, it may not be impossible."

Ronon suddenly picked up his gun and fired tired of waiting for something to happen. Sheppard rushed forward. "No hey Ronon wait!"

The sound echoed in the tunnels vibrating in the walls and a rumble could be heard.

"No not collapsing building again!" Sheppard said.

"Listen!" Teyla said.

"No I have heard enough." John answered as the rumble took a turn for the worse and small rocks tumbled down on them.

He was just about to get himself and his team out of there when it suddenly stopped.

"Something sparkled." She said.

"I heard it to." Ronon said as he watched McKay moving forward with a scanner.

The colonel stepped closer to the cave wall reaching out to it. The wall suddenly disappeared displaying a tunnel that seemed to end further down.

"Well voila!" Sheppard said triumphantly.

Rodney turned to him annoyed his eyes narrowing. "Couldn't you have just tried that before Conan the barbarian here tried to blast us all to the sky?"

Ronon smiled mischievously. "You are welcome McKay."

oooooooooo

A couple of hours later they where exhausted and the temperature had done nothing but rise and even though they where somewhat shielded from the sun every breath made their throats dry. The water canteens had almost been emptied and their bodies ached from the jumper falling down and from their long walk.

They had followed the tunnel and taken several turns as it split up in other corridors in what seemed to be a mountain near the ruins of the sister city to Atlantis.

Teyla watched her surroundings carefully as Sheppard had taken over the lead from Ronon with McKay to bring up the rear this time.

"These walls seem familiar somehow." Teyla said softly.

"Oh great we are going in circles." Rodney complained. "By the way why is Sheppard going first he could get lost in Atlantis."

The colonel suddenly stopped and turned around; slowly casting a long glance at McKay.

"What? It's true." McKay said in defence.

"If I would seem to take a bad turn wouldn't you correct me since you have a scanner in front of your nose?" He returned smugly.

"Let's go." Ronon said and moved towards Sheppard.

"No that's not what I meant." Teyla said. "We have never been here before but I recognize something like this from old tales we where taught as small children."

"Oh let me guess Wizard of Oz?" Rodney asked.

"Where did Ronon go?" Sheppard asked turning around.

"To your right I have found something."

Sheppard moved over to a smaller cave formation in the tunnel wall.

"Yeah you have definitely found something."

oooooooooo

_To be continued, sorry it's been taking so long._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five_

Carson sat in the mess hall; it was almost night time again and he had heard nothing from Woolsey or anyone else about Colonel Sheppard's team. The only good news he had was that Major Lorne and the others where on the mend. The major had insisted on getting out of the bed and the infirmary to search for his CO but Woolsey wouldn't allow it. Then again Major Evan Lorne wasn't a man to give in.

"You seem very far away." The concerned voice belonged to Jennifer Keller.

She sat down in front of him.

Carson smiled faintly at her. "I was thinking about the days events."

"Not just that Carson."

He sighed. "No not just that."

She gave him a fresh cup of coffee and looked at him. "I have waited for them too…" She trailed off but then spoke up again. "I know how it is and I know what you meant."

Carson frowned. "What I meant?"

Keller made a face. "Perhaps now is not the right time to tell you but I found your recording."

Carson snorted. "Then ye have seen their best sides."

"At first I wondered if that was a one time thing but then…let's just say I have gotten to know them." She said giving him a mischievous smile.

"Sometimes they are…unnerving to say at least." Carson said a twinkle in his eyes.

He was wearing the same expression that he had on the recording. Keller couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Carson asked innocently.

"Nothing." She said taking a zip of her coffee.

"I am sorry for not telling you earlier but with everything that was going on…" Keller said.

"It's quite okay although I never expected anyone to find it."

"It actually helped me a lot in the beginning; you really are a lifesaver Carson."

He laughed then fixated her with his eyes. "Tell me Jennifer what really happened while I was…gone?"

She sighed. "I better go get us a refill first because explaining all that would take some time."

Carson rose from the chair. "Cookies?"

oooooooooo

Major Lorne sighed heavily as the head nurse literally tucked him in and rolled his eyes.

"Look Marie I am fine I don't need to be here."

"With all due respect major you have had surgery remember?"

"I am…" He was about to say painfully aware of that but stopped himself. "…aware of that."

"Listen I know you want to go and search for the colonel and his team but perhaps you should gather some strength back first?" She said softly.

"What did Doctor Keller say to me before?" Evan said triumphantly.

"That you could go up…" She watched him smile. "…oh no that doesn't mean you can gate to another planet."

"Please give me my radio I need to talk with Mr. Woolsey."

"He will not send another team in harms way."

"He just needs a bit of persuasion."

oooooooooo

"I first arrived here a couple of days after your funeral by then it was total chaos."

Carson chuckled. "I can imagine."

"Everyone was trying to cope with your death…forgive me."

"It's okay." Carson said reassuringly.

"Everyone tried to handle it on their own." She locked eyes with him.

"Rodney buried himself in work snapping at his staff. It took at least a week for colonel Sheppard to get Rodney out of his lab. He was angry at you, at himself well he was angry at everyone."

Jennifer glanced down in her cup as if reliving the memories.

"He blamed himself for not seeing the disaster coming; believing that he could have somehow prevented it from happening."

She looked directly at Carson with sadness in her eyes.

"Ronon…not that he talked a lot otherwise either became very quiet. He chose to use every second of his spare time in the gym getting rid of his anger and sorrow. Teyla felt terrible for being alive and not…well you."

"It's all right I know I wasn't there…that it was the real me."

Jennifer took his hand and squeezing it tightly. "We don't like you less just because of what you are. For them you are their second chance. For me you are a wonderful mentor to have in the infirmary. Please Carson don't go around with those feelings of not being wanted or afraid to not fit in anymore." She said softly.

"Thank ye love. What did ye say was Teyla hurt?" He asked shifting the focus from himself.

"Yes she was close to the explosion and you operated on her for hours. Marie said you where afraid you would lose her. She wasn't quite herself after she heard about what happened. When John came to visit her before your funeral she asked him to help her there. It took a lot of meditating for her and she spent a lot of time for herself."

Jennifer sighed. "Colonel Sheppard tried not to let it show but he also blamed himself for not being able to protect you. He was a lot off world with greener teams teaching them how to take care of themselves. He kept distance from Teyla, Ronon and Rodney trying to detach himself from them because it hurt so much to lose you."

Carson suddenly felt very guilty for causing his friends pain.

Jennifer watched him sadly as she continued.

"Elizabeth tried to keep up the spirit but as the rest of them she missed you. She welcomed me and said she would trust her life into my hands and I was terrified. I was terrified at first; the workload and the crisis thrown at me were too much and I even tried to have Elizabeth to replace me."

She smiled at the thought. She had been so green, so out of it. "After a few weeks I started to get my bearings and when I started to relax somewhat the next major crisis arrived."

The Replicators? Carson asked.

"Yes but in the middle of everything I learned what teamwork in Atlantis meant and how much everyone here really cared about one another. For example at first I thought Colonel Sheppard and Doctor McKay hated each other. Of course I couldn't have been more wrong."

Carson laughed imagining how they must have acted. "And Ronon?"

"Well you where right, he was not so dangerous after getting to know him a little bit more. I have to admit that he was intimidating at times but I have learned how to handle it. He…sometimes he gets over protective."

Carson nodded. "Especially when it comes to his team mates."

"Anyway…" Keller took a deep breath. "…The Replicators closed in on our position and their stupid satellite…"

She blinked as she relieved the memories she had tried so hard to put away. They hurt her then and still did today over a year later.

"I am sorry." She said.

Carson smiled reassuringly. "It's okay lassie."

"John and Rodney came up with this idea of flying the city to where we are now." She looked towards a window.

"We had almost made it up in the air when the central spire was hit by the beam from the satellite…Elizabeth stood too close. When we got her down to the infirmary there wasn't much I could do and I felt so useless."

Carson leaned forward. "Ye let Rodney play with the Replicators to fix her." He said seriously.

Jennifer nodded. "Yes colonel Sheppard was mad and Elizabeth told me it was a bad idea."

"If it helps I would have done the same thing." Carson said reassuringly.

"Thanks. Anyway they took off to stop the Replicators once and for all; that was the last time I saw the real Elizabeth Weir alive."

Jennifer was about to say something more when a call came over the communications system for Major Lorne and Dr. Zelenka.

Carson rose from his chair and looked at his colleague. "Come on."

oooooooooo

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

_// I have managed to make Woolsey acting like the bad guy and that was not entirely my intention sorry.__ Since this is set early in season five he is just a little green. I should also explain that when Carson the clone meets Woolsey here he hasn't got the memories of Woolsey from the last years because he has been working for Michael. _

_Chapter 6_

_Early night_

If they had been exhausted the day before it was nothing compared to what they were now.

Sheppard sat propped up against the wall, slumbering, while Ronon tiredly paced the cave in frustration of not being able to do anything.

Teyla moved over to Rodney. She and McKay had been trying to decipher as much of the ancient text written there as they could.

"Rodney? We have to rest." The Athosian said tiredly.

"No I have almost got it."

"You will do no good in your present condition Rodney please." She reasoned.

He smiled tiredly. "This could be the key off this planet."

"I don't understand." She said softly.

"Give me a minute." His hands flew over the scanner in his hand, his mind in deep concentration.

Teyla studied him for a moment before moving over to the wall. She had seen carvings before but they hadn't been ancient, at least not made by the Ancients.

"Eureka." Rodney said exited.

John opened one eye. "Spoken like a true scientist."

"A gate." McKay said ignoring the comment.

"Eureka?" Teyla asked.

A second later both Sheppard and Ronon stood beside Rodney.

The Colonel turned to Teyla. "It's an expression made by scientists when they have made a great discovery."

She frowned.

"What is it?" Ronon asked eagerly waiting to get out of their predicament.

"This was an ancient outpost." Rodney said looking fascinated.

"I can imagine that by just looking at the place." Sheppard said ironically.

"I wasn't finished." McKay replied glaring at the colonel.

"You where saying?" John asked.

"This planet has a gate." Rodney replied annoyed.

"Best news I have had for days." Sheppard returned.

"Where is it?" Ronon asked ready to track it down.

Rodney's expression changed. "Ah…that's the bad news."

"Oh there was bad news?" Sheppard said folding his arms.

"Of what I can gather there where some sort of disaster."

"Another experiment going wrong?" Teyla asked.

"I am not sure but the gate is to be located in the great wasteland down south."

"That's it?" Ronon asked sceptically.

"I have always loved the Ancients; they are so straight forward when it comes to sharing information." Sheppard said sarcastically.

"Okay it will be dark in an hour the sun has started to set. I'll say we use a couple of hours to rest and then head out early in the morning before sunrise." The colonel said.

"John our water supplies are almost depleted and without water we will not last long out there." Teyla said.

"I know but we are out of options. Where the hell are Lorne when you need him?"

"He would just be stranded here as well." Rodney said without looking away from the wall he was studying.

Three sceptical team members turned to him forcing him to explain further. "This text was meant to tell people in the future what happened here if the ancient systems would fail."

"Fail? They where depleted hundreds of years ago." Ronon said.

"A very ancient back-up." Sheppard suggested.

"Ha ha very funny." Rodney said.

Teyla ignored their bantering. "Somehow I don't think the Ancients expected it to take this long before anyone set foot here again." She said.

John looked at Teyla then turned back to McKay taking up the previous subject. "Why would a rescue team from Atlantis do no good?"

"Because the same thing would happen to them." Rodney said taking his eyes off the wall looking at Sheppard as if he was daft.

"Would you take that from the beginning?" His eyes narrowed.

"Our Jumper wasn't malfunctioning, it was responding to an Ancient program to disconnect and shut down." He paused briefly to see their reaction.

"But I don't think it was supposed to shut down that quickly. This base was at the frontline in the war. The Ancients who arrived here was never to leave; the jumpers were powered down and used to build up this." Rodney gestured at the walls and the ruins.

"The same thing will happen to our other jumpers." Teyla concluded.

"Can't we get them working again?" Ronon wondered.

"It would take some time; time that we don't have." Rodney replied.

"Arroctys?" Teyla said silently.

"It is a myth." Ronon said.

"What is?" John asked.

Teyla looked at him. "This place; it was called Arroctys."

"You have heard of a place like this?" Rodney said sceptically.

"As Ronon said; we thought it was a myth as we thought Atlantis was. It was told a bout a great outpost where the Wraith was held at bay. But then came a meteorite so heavy that it shook the earth and the sky turned grey."

Ronon continued. "In the end the city was lost and the Ancients lost the war."

"Some of my people say it was meant to be." Teyla added.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "No offence but they weren't very enlightened."

"If there was a gate why didn't they use it?" Sheppard asked.

"They couldn't go out; the weather must have been terrible, the atmosphere wasn't breathable. Imagine the damage a giant rock can do." Rodney said sadly.

"Ironically it was their last stand." Sheppard finished.

oooooooooo

"Major Lorne I have had this discussion with Captain Brooker and I am reluctant to send another team."

"Mr. Woolsey with all due respect hasn't you learned by now that if you stick to protocols in every situation we are going to die."

"I will pretend I didn't hear that major."

"We have lost Doctor Weir and Colonel Carter lost command. This expedition cannot handle loosing Colonel Sheppard as well. Radek and I may have a clue to why they haven't reported in."

Woolsey folded his arms.

"The planet you sent them to have a restricted address in the ancient database." Major Lorne said.

"What does it mean?" Woolsey asked.

"That, we don't know but restricted addresses are usually not good." Evan replied.

"No no we scanned the planet with a jumper; there was nothing there." Richard reasoned.

"Something was down there otherwise they would be back by now. I need permission to call up a rescue team and get them out of there."

"No I will not allow it. You can't go there without knowing what you are walking into. There must be something in the database."

"Mr. Woolsey they have been there for days we can't wait any longer."

"Very well but take it easy and do nothing Colonel Sheppard wouldn't have done."

"That isn't going to pose a problem."

"I am sorry?"

"Nothing Mr. Woolsey." Lorne said as he called over the radio.

"Lieutenant Waters and Hess please report to the gate immediately we are heading out."

Some people on his team still had some recovery to do so he borrowed Lieutenant Waters from Captain Gaspari's team and added Zelenka.

oooooooooo

Carson and Jennifer rushed to the gate room. "What's going on?" Carson asked.

"Major Lorne believes Colonel Sheppard may be in trouble. We are sending a rescue team."

"That's not a minute to late." Carson said worried.

"Major Lorne." Jennifer called over the railing. "I do not like this." She warned indicating that he should rest.

He smiled at her. "I will take it easy I promise."

The doctors watched as the team headed for a jumper.

oooooooooo

It was early hours when Sheppard woke up, he guessed it was somewhere between two and three in the morning. Ronon nodded at him tiredly having had the watch.

"Come on sleeping beauty." John said moving over to the scientist.

"Knock it off Sheppard." Came an annoyed reply.

"Rodney wake up." John said with more force this time.

"What?"

"We have to go."

He turned to the Athosian. "Teyla?"

"I am ready."

Within the next 30 minutes they had reached the entrance of the ruins leaving the cave system behind.

"The wind is increasing in strength!" Rodney shouted over the noise.

Sheppard put on his sunglasses and zipped up his jacket. "Really I haven't noticed. "

oooooooooo

The infirmary was relatively quiet since most of the marines injured during the rescue had either been moved to their quarters or was just sleeping peacefully in their beds. Head nurse Marie was watching over them while Keller was on standby; Carson felt he had nothing to do.

He walked over to Keller who was sitting in his old office, well it was hers now, it felt a bit strange. But Carson wasn't angry about it he liked Keller and she was just what the expedition needed. He couldn't have wished for a better candidate to take over his job. The young doctor seemed to fit in like a hand in a glove.

"So…" Carson began what where ye about to say?

When she looked at him not getting what he asked he explained. "Back in the mess hall?" He sat down in a visiting chair.

"When I had finally managed to accept that Elizabeth would no longer be with us I tried to bury myself in work. The more I thought about me being in another galaxy the more I tried to convince myself that I should resign and return home. When I signed up for this I had no idea what to expect. The first couple of weeks didn't exactly make it any better." She gave him a faint smile and pointed across the room.

"Then one day I decided to go through your drawer."

Carson nodded, he remembered when he had put the disc there. He had been both annoyed and irritated about his friends behaviour. Why couldn't they just be reasonable when being in the infirmary? Their recovery would be so much smoother. Well of course there was Rodney who constantly complained about things and the lovely Teyla who always seemed to see the best in situations. John and Ronon? He couldn't even describe it.

"Carson?"

"Fond memories." He gave her a wicked smile.

"I hoped it wasn't a letter to your mom or something else very private. The last I expected though was a video about Colonel Shepard's team."

Carson laughed. "I saw it as my duty to warn my successor about what to come."

Jennifer chuckled. "Well it did certainly help me. I had to watch everything after coming off my shifts. I really loved your description of them and not surprisingly they are exactly they way you said they would be."

She suddenly laughed. "As I told Rodney; no need to set the records straight."

"But he tried didn't he?" Carson asked a twinkle in his eye.

"He gave up eventually." Keller admitted.

"About one week after the whole chaos of moving the city colonel Sheppard's team came back from a mission injured. Rodney thought he was about to die, John and Ronon tried to nestle their way out of the infirmary but as you said Teyla was reasonable."

Carson nodded. "She is a smart girl. Although what I have seen so far ye seem to have gotten their respect."

"I try to be consequent but sometimes it is hard. After you had been put in the stasis chamber colonel Sheppard disappeared. The moral sank, everything started to go to hell. Then all of a sudden several days later he came back; a future Rodney had sent him here from the future."

Carson frowned. "From the future? Well I suppose there is no point in being surprised around here."

"He has never told us exactly what he saw but I can see it in his eyes that everything wasn't exactly good. Anyway they went after Michael and of three teams five people came back alive."

"The building collapsed?" Carson asked

Jennifer nodded.

"I have heard about it from the marines."

Jennifer nodded again. "Colonel Sheppard was hit by a beam, he should have been in surgery or at least unconscious by the ordeal he had been through."

"Ye let him go?" It was no accusation merely a question.

"Yes." She looked down in the desk.

"I tried to say no but he is stubborn and I have been warned I know. Sometimes I think he is going on force of will only."

"Don't tell me about it." Carson snorted.

"He came back with Teyla and her little son but it cost him surgery and several weeks in bed. It is insane he should have been flat on a bed; he should have been in pain." Keller reasoned.

"He was; he just didn't allow it to show too much. John has a high threshold for pain and when that is reached I am really worried." Carson said.

"I have always hated his self sacrificing side and I have tried so many times to talk some sense into him." The Scottish doctor sighed.

"I am beginning to think all talk about that has fallen on deaf ears." Keller said.

Jennifer continued. "Then there is Ronon he is exactly the same. He refused to let anyone look at him when John was injured and he stayed with him the whole time making sure he didn't injure himself further. He didn't care about his own injuries."

"I understand Rodney delivered the baby?" Carson smiled. "I can imagine the look on his face."

"He did a great job and Teyla is alive and well. Things are actually starting to get back to normal; well as normal it can be in Pegasus." Keller returned the smile.

Carson nodded. "I just hope they will step through that gate in one piece once again."

oooooooooo

_To be __continued__ please leave a review if you like it_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

The wind threw up the sand and every little dust particle. It hurt the already irritated bare skin on his face and hands. His chest felt constricted and it was difficult to breathe. Everywhere he looked where sand.

John stopped closing his eyes trying to get away from the sun; it never seemed to set. A dusty figure to his right turned in his direction.

"Sheppard?" He rasped. The water had been used up a long time ago.

John slowly opened his eyes, once again being tormented by the bright light.

"I am fine Ronon." He said as the Satedan eyed him.

Sheppard turned in the direction of Doctor McKay. "You said it was a gate here!" He shouted loud enough to be heard over the wind.

"In case you have forgotten they didn't leave a map!" Came a snappy reply.

"I thought you had some clue as to _where_ it was." Sheppard said testily.

"I have _news_ for you; this is a wasteland and there are no traces of any civilization anywhere." McKay answered feeling his frustration grow but it was mainly focused at himself.

"I believe that was the point." Teyla said calmly.

Rodney turned to look at her as if the answer was obvious. "Of course it was; it was supposed to be a secret base."

Sheppard stopped. "Okay that's enough."

"Yes John is right there is no point in arguing we will gain nothing from it." Teyla said calmly.

Her skin was reddened by the bright sun and blisters started to form on her arms. Despite her efforts not to show it Sheppard could see how tired she was. The truth was that none of them would be able to walk much longer.

"We should never have come here." Ronon said suddenly. His arms where no better than Teyla's and he struggled to gain his balance.

No one said anything for a while, they continued over the next dune slowly. Nothing seemed different on the other side of it.

"Do you read anything?" Teyla asked tiredly turning to look at McKay.

"No but the life signs detector wasn't designed to find gates and even with the modification it is highly unlikely that the gate will be charged after so long hidden under sand." Rodney answered feeling sick.

Every time he opened his mouth the hot sand burned his throat. He stumbled down the dune as fast as he could to keep up with the rest. Unfortunately his body didn't have that much energy left. He took a tumble dragging Sheppard with him in his fall. Teyla and Ronon could only watch helplessly as their team mates came to a halt entangled in each other down in the valley.

"John! Rodney!" She ran the last few meters with Ronon not far behind.

At the distance of a single meter her feet connected with something hard and she fell to her knees.

"Teyla? Are you okay?" Ronon asked gently as he helped her up.

She nodded.

"I see stars." Rodney mumbled.

"You have sand in your eyes." Came a snappy reply from Sheppard.

"The next time you decide to perform something like that give me a call and I'll move."

John let out a yelp as Ronon helped him into a sitting position. Rodney glared at him.

"For your information the action wasn't planned." McKay replied trying to get sand away from his face.

"Are you guys okay?" Ronon questioned taking in their appearances.

"Oh I am fine I just broke my ankle…DON'T touch it!" Rodney shouted as Teyla carefully examined it.

Ronon patted John on the shoulder. "Sheppard?"

He bit his lip preventing himself from shouting as the firm hand made contact with his swollen shoulder.

"Well I have been better but I seem to be in one piece." He said as his hand unconsciously shielded his left side.

"What is this?" Teyla said to no one in particular. She shifted sand off the plate underneath them.

Rodney started pushing the sand away from where he was sitting. "It's the gate!"

oooooooooo

Major Evan Lorne was going on heavy painkillers. The injuries that he had sustained from the last mission really required bed rest but that wasn't an option. Colonel Sheppard, Ronon, Rodney and Teyla were lost out there somewhere.

The jumper neared the planet and heavy silence filled the cabin. They didn't know what to expect; while it was true that team Sheppard attracted trouble it was also true that they managed to get away from trouble better than anyone. That alone meant something had gone very wrong this time.

The jumper suddenly stopped in mid-air and Evan felt his mental grip slip away. He fought to stay in control of the jumper.

"What's going on?" Zelenka asked nervously.

"I don't know yet Doc, hold on."

Zelenka grabbed the nearest chair and closed his eyes as if trying to keep the jumper in the air by his own force of will. The rest of the team sat in silence waiting for the inevitable to happen.

oooooooooo

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

_//Spoilers up to Whispers as this story differs somewhat from it._

_Chapter 8_

"The gate?" John asked hands on his knees. His shoulder felt terrible and he had probably hurt his knee; not to mention his ribs.

"Yes." Rodney said as he kept digging like a mad man with his bare hands.

Ronon dropped to his knees and joined the scientist as Teyla cast a glance towards her team leader.

"I am fine." John said as if he was reading her mind.

"No John you are not, none of us are."

Sheppard met her eyes. She could see he was in pain although he said otherwise.

He moved over to Rodney. "Let's try and get this out in the open."

Ronon momentarily stopped digging as his team leader came over. The Satedan felt his body weaken and with no water left he could only hope that they could get the gate functional or this would be their last mission.

oooooooooo

Lorne gasped as he straightened himself in his chair. He had aggravated his headache and knowing he had a light concussion from before it wasn't good. His whole body ached and he felt light-headed.

Zelenka carefully lifted himself up from the floor. "What happened?" He asked painfully.

Lieutenant Hess gently lifted young lieutenant Waters from the floor. She had sprained her ankle and nodded her thanks as he steadied her.

"The jumper disconnected and I couldn't control it." Lorne answered Zelenka.

"It was as if it connected with something else and completely shut me out."

"Impossible we didn't detect anything." Radek said looking through the windshield.

"Perhaps that was the idea Doc." He answered and reached for his radio.

"Lorne to Atlantis, please respond."

"Sir, if this is what happened to Colonel Sheppard's team I don't think we can get a signal through." Hess said.

"It's only wasteland out there and they have been here for days, the water supply…" Zelenka trailed off.

Evan looked at the upset scientist. "I know Radek I know. However we are now in the same position as they are."

"Wonderful sir." Waters muttered.

oooooooooo

"I can assure ye ensign ye will be out of here by tomorrow morning." Carson said warmly.

"That's the greatest news I have had the whole day." She said smiling at him.

"Just call me if there is anything ye need."

"Doctor Beckett? Is there any word about Colonel Sheppard's team?" She seemed worried.

"No I am sorry love. I will let ye know as soon as we get a word I promise. However I am sure that Major Lorne is doing anything he can." Carson smiled at her.

She was so green; having arrived a week ago and yet she cared about her commanding officer. John had always had a way with people. Well he could be a smart ass if he wanted but his people looked up to him and would follow him to the grave if they had to.

Keller walked up to him as he neared the door.

"Coffee?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said slowly.

"What is it?" Carson asked worriedly as he looked at her troubled face.

"We lost contact with Major Lorne over two hours ago and Chuck has tried everything."

"Do they have any idea about what happened?"

"No I am afraid not." Jennifer said sadly.

"Okay this will have to be strong coffee." Carson said as they neared the mess hall.

oooooooooo

Teyla looked up in the sky at the sound of an engine. "What was that?"

Sheppard followed her gaze but saw nothing. Sweat glistered on his skin and his clothes where thorn and dusty. He looked at his team mates and found them in similar condition.

The ground trembled slightly as the engine sound vanished.

"Where is the life signs detector?" He rasped.

McKay searched his pockets until his hands found the object he was looking for.

"It better not be broken Rodney." Sheppard warned.

"Someone landed on the surface." McKay said as he felt the panic rising.

"I really hope it was Major Lorne." Ronon said.

"By the sound of it they went down somewhere not far away from our position." John said as he felt the adrenaline rush through his tired body.

"Whoever they are; they are coming for us." Teyla said as she looked at the screen in Rodney's hand.

oooooooooo

Evan pulled his jacket tight as he stepped out in the blazing sun. Zelenka grabbed the life signs detector and Hess the water bottles.

"Do you see any lifesigns?" Lorne asked as they gathered in front of the jumper.

"There is something registering yes; but I am not sure it's Colonel Sheppard's team." Zelenka said feeling the frustration of not being able to tell who it was.

"All right then; let's head out and see for ourselves."

"Sir? Are you sure you are up for that?" Lieutenant Waters asked.

Evan looked at her with a smile on his lips before heading out in the sun. "I don't think you are in any better shape lieutenant."

Hess turned to Zelenka. "Do we know the distance to the dots on the screen?"

"I can only estimate and it's not good but I would say it would take us at least a couple of hours." The scientist answered.

"Can you pick up a jumper?" Lorne asked while walking slowly through the sand.

"No and even if it was close enough the engine would be cold and the system dead a long time ago."

"Let's not keep the boss waiting then." Evan said.

oooooooooo

Keller took a zip of her coffee looking straight at the Scottish doctor.

"So what was your first impression of your friends and the Pegasus galaxy?" She asked.

Carson put down his cup looking like he was having a hard time to remember then smiled.

"Well like ye I didn't find the assignment to be as I had imagined it to be. I was contacted by Doctor Weir; whom I had learned was a skilful negotiator. She and Doctor Jackson claimed they had found something that pointed in favour of my research about the Ancient gene."

Carson smirked. "However their theory was a lot wilder than mine. Arriving to Antarctica I was teamed with other scientists'; one of them called Rodney McKay."

Jennifer chuckled at Carson's expression. "Had you met him before?"

"Yes but not much and I found him a bit…egocentric." He laughed.

"And he is a big child believing that everything would kill him. The point is that when ye get to know Rodney he is not as bad as ye think."

He didn't notice Jennifer blush a little and she was grateful for that.

"That's why I wanted to tell whoever took my place not to judge prematurely. Then there was this American chopper pilot accusing me of almost blowing him and the General out of the sky."

"Let me guess; Colonel Sheppard?" Jennifer asked.

Carson sighed. "And he knew nothing about the stargate. In fact he looked at me like I was a little…ye know."

"He knew nothing about the stargate?" Jennifer questioned.

"No so I told him about the Ancient gene and the chair…the rest is history. I can tell ye that much; John Sheppard was less prepared about the Pegasus galaxy than ye were."

Jennifer nodded. "He is not a civilian though."

"No but he is not the typical base commander either." Carson said smiling.

Keller laughed.

"John has taught everyone under his command that we leave no one behind no matter what and as much as I admire that; I wish for him to drop the self sacrificing acts at least once a week. That's not entirely what ye wanted to know I know." Carson paused before continuing.

"Well I thought Major Sheppard; as he was then, seemed to be a hot head. A typical do things first and ask questions later. A person who; once he had made up his mind wouldn't listen to someone else."

"Not very accurate." Keller said taking a zip of her coffee.

"No I was not; he is caring about others but not of himself. He is very resourceful and would do everything for the people he likes. I can't imagine Atlantis without him. Even Rodney likes him and that says a lot."

"I heard the Athosians was one of your first allies. I had a chat with Teyla." Jennifer added.

"They were in fact our first ally. John wanted to save them from the Wraith and he asked for them to be allowed to stay with us."

Carson played with his empty cup. "Teyla was the leader of her people and she joined Colonel Sheppard on his team thinking she could make a difference. She took us to people we had never encountered before helping us in establishing trading relationships and trust between people."

Carson smiled softly. "I liked her from the beginning and she is in fact just what John needs on his team."

"They don't talk much about their past but I heard about Colonel Sheppard finding Ronon on a planet while looking for Ford." Jennifer asked curiously.

"Aye well actually Ronon held both John and Teyla hostage. Poor Major Lorne must have had a rough time walking around with Rodney. Anyway I remember Elizabeth coming down to the infirmary wanting me to go on some stupid mission to help a runner from the Wraith."

Carson sighed. "They told me he was armed, that Teyla was held hostage and that the Wraith were coming. I was afraid the first time I saw Ronon and to be honest; I didn't know whether he would kill me or not or worse kill Teyla. I managed to get the Wraith locator out of him and when he took off I thought that was it."

"He took off? Wasn't he glad you helped him?" Keller asked. It seemed unlike the Ronon she had come to know.

"He managed to save Rodney from Lieutenant Ford and even though Rodney doesn't say it he likes the Satedan. Ronon couldn't return to his home because there was nothing left. John later convinced Elizabeth to let him stay and wanted him on his team." The Scottish doctor chuckled obviously thinking back on something.

"As I said in the recording; when ye have got to know Ronon ye will like him. If someone does anything to one of his team members I wouldn't want to be that someone."

He looked directly at the younger doctor sitting across the table. "And then there is my first impression of the Pegasus galaxy." Carson smiled ruefully.

"Well let's just say that I didn't imagine ending up in a submerged city without power. And I couldn't in my wildest dreams picture the Wraith; today nothing surprises me. The galaxy has changed me and not to the better I am afraid. I have seen too many things lost too many during my time here and caused other pain. I was naïve when helping the Hoffans."

Jennifer took his hand and met his sad eyes. "Carson it wasn't your fault, you couldn't know what they planned."

oooooooooo

"For heavens sake Rodney what is taking so long." Sheppard complained as the scientist lay double over one of the plates covering the gate.

"That's what _I_ am trying to figure out; they are locked in place." McKay replied sarcastically.

They where out in the open there were no place to hide from people or from the sun. John could only hope that it was _their_ people that had landed on the planet. He didn't like it; he couldn't protect his team from enemies no matter how hard he tried.

"I have got it. We can remove the last plate now." Rodney rasped.

Ronon didn't say a word he just put his hands on it and together with Teyla and John they shifted the last piece of the heavy cover off the gate. John grimaced and let Ronon take more weight. The Satedan nodded and pulled with everything he got.

"I am…sorry." Sheppard wheezed as the gate was free.

"You are injured it's nothing to be sorry for." Ronon said simply patting him on the shoulder.

Teyla watched as the jacket changed color into blood red. She quickly moved closer to him. "John why don't you sit down for a while?"

He looked at his shoulder as if he didn't understand; his tired brain not making the connection.

"We have been out of water too long." Teyla said. Her arms aching from the blisters mixed with sand.

"We are close." Ronon encouraged his throat as dry as the desert around him.

McKay watched as four people walked over the dune coming for them.

"We are so screwed. I don't believe it; our last mission." He turned accusingly towards Sheppard. "I told you I hated desert planets I…"

"Shut up!"

"What?"

"I said shut up!" Sheppard said.

"Hello?" Teyla hollered.

No one answered. Ronon moved to protect John and Teyla.

"Teyla!" A voice hollered back.

"Major Lorne is that you?" Sheppard shouted.

"Yes sir! Sit tight we are coming to get you!"

"A rescue mission?"

"Well that was our intention sir; unfortunately we took a wrong turn somewhere." Evan replied.

As they come closer they saw Zelenka supporting Lorne and Waters limping close to Hess.

"Well what a rescue." Sheppard drawled sarcastically.

"You are welcome sir." Evan chuckled.

"Oh my…you have found a gate." Zelenka said looking at the Ancient ring in the sand.

"Can we dial it?" Lorne asked.

"Well we could if we find the DHD." Rodney said tiredly.

"Major do you have water?" Teyla said quietly her voice strained.

Lieutenant Hess moved over with a full bottle.

"Thank you." Teyla said softly.

"Sir; are you injured?" Waters asked as she sat down trying to rest her injured foot.

"McKay decided we should try a different approach on one of the dunes." John replied.

"They took a tumble and practically landed on the gate." Ronon filled in.

"It's not as bad as it looks." John reassured.

"Since when did you become a doctor?" McKay muttered trying not to let his concern show.

"Well you have a doctor title and look how much you can about medicine."

Lorne smiled and shook his head at them. "Colonel do you say about trying to get home?"

"That would be wonderful Major."

oooooooooo

Woolsey glanced at his watch. "Come on you must have heard something by now."

"I am sorry Mr. Woolsey I have tried on every channel and boosted the signal." Chuck said.

Richard sighed; he hadn't meant to take out his frustration on Chuck he just felt so useless. Again the galaxy tested him giving him a remainder of how fragile and alone they were in this place. He had adapted pretty well but by constantly breaking his own rules he was afraid that he would one day lose command over the expedition.

As Elizabeth had told him a long time ago; _"IOA:s rules and regulations doesn't apply well in the Pegasus galaxy."_ Now he had come to see it from their point of view and he didn't like it.

"Unscheduled off world activation!" Chuck shouted.

"Can you see who it is?" Richard asked quickly moving over to the gate technician.

"Not yet. The address is not known…its Colonel Sheppard's IDC!"

"Then you better let them in." Richard smiled.

He walked down the stairs as eight tired figures dragged themselves through the gate. He heard Chuck calling on the communications system. _"Medical personal please head to the gate room immediately."_

"Major Lorne I see you have got them home." He smiled.

Sheppard stepped up beside Lorne with a wicked smile on his lips. "The question is who saved who."

Woolsey's smile vanished. "I'll need a full briefing as soon as possible."

The colonel and the major shared a smile.

Carson and Jennifer together with a med team rushed to the gate.

Sheppard smiled tiredly at Carson as he stepped closer. "Welcome back doc."

"Aye what a bloody welcome you gave me."

"Wasn't our fault." Rodney complained as Keller gestured for him to lay down on a gurney.

Ronon pushed the medic away and helped Lorne to another gurney. Waters and Hess leaned on each other as Teyla watched over John. Carson took the hint.

"Okay colonel why don't you lay down and have a ride to the infirmary."

"You know that's the last place I want to visit right now." John said tiredly.

"I can imagine but you have no choice." Carson replied with a stern look on his face.

"I can walk." Sheppard said.

"I am sure you can." Carson stated not giving in.

Teyla and Jennifer shared a smile.

oooooooooo

One week later

Carson stood alone on the balcony feeling the slight breeze touch him in the sunset. The sky was painted in multiple colors and for a long time he did nothing but stare out over the ocean.

Everyone was home and safe and he felt for the first time in years that everything was all right. Rodney, John, Teyla and Ronon where all back and he had even enjoyed the whining and complaining in the infirmary.

Jennifer Keller was good; she knew quite well how to get them to work _with_ her instead of against her.

Carson couldn't help but laugh at times but in the end he once again felt alone even though he was with his friends. They had changed and the IOA had placed Woolsey in command; even Atlantis had changed during the time he had been working with…well more against…Michael. It would never be the same again no matter how hard anyone tried.

Although for now he wasn't going anywhere and he still loved all his friends and he worried about them. He would always worry about them because he knew what dangers they placed themselves in and it didn't matter where he were.

Perhaps he could help the people in the Pegasus galaxy and help his conscience. Everyone had told him that the Hoffan drug wasn't his fault but he couldn't let it go, not entirely. It would always nag him if he didn't do something. He would talk to Woolsey about it tomorrow.

"Doctor Beckett?" A young marine asked.

"Yes lad?" Carson answered.

"There has been an accident." The marine said guiltily.

"I am sorry you better go and tell Doctor Keller." The Scotsman said.

"That's what I told Teyla too."

"Wait a minute; Teyla?" Carson asked confused.

"Doctor McKay has…well Colonel Sheppard…"

Carson shook his head. "…say no more; what has happened this time?"

oooooooooo

Stepping into the gate room he didn't know what to expect although one thing was for sure; he hadn't expect this. Half the expedition stood there with balloons and presents on a table nearby.

John turned around and begun walking towards him with the rest of the team not far behind.

"There you are Carson, what took you so long?" John said happily.

Teyla smiled softly. "Jennifer said you were disappointed at the welcome when you first arrived back from earth."

He smiled warmly. "You didn't need to…"He trailed off looking around the room.

They were all there for him.

"Well don't go and feel special now." Rodney said in a way only he could as he took a bite of a cake.

Ronon patted him on the shoulder. "Welcome back buddy."

"Thank you, all of you." Carson beamed.

This was home after all.

ooooooooo

_The end _

_Those of you who reviewed, thank you it means a lot. And thank you to the lovely people putting the story on alert =) _


End file.
